Awkward
by Wanda W
Summary: Here it is! The fourth installment in the "Tipsy" series is now ready for you to read. Enjoy this ROGAN fun as they still dodge the truth and somehow remain utterly clueless.


**A.N.: Here is the fourth installment in the series that began with "Tipsy". I project at least two more. I'd love to hear from you about any fun ideas you may wish to see in this series of one-shots as well as wanting to let those of you who've left feedback know just how much I enjoy reading your comments. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but I sure do like playing with them.**

The danger room session had been pushed back to the afternoon as an act of mercy on Scott's part. Even so, Jubilee and Kitty were both still moving a bit slowly and with a decided lack of coordination. John and Bobby were having a wonderful time razzing the two women while Kurt studiously avoided looking at any of the women. Remy was acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, which for him may be the case. The simulation started not long after the final team members entered the blank, empty room the main thing everyone was focused on was not Scott giving the outline of the upcoming sim, but on the incredibly awkward tension between Wolverine and Rogue.

He kept fidgeting and starting towards her only to step back immediately and assume his chosen position near Gambit while she looked everywhere except in Wolverine's direction. Even Scott himself was not as intent on the mission as was typical for the self-controlled team leader. Behind the shield of his red lenses his eyes were darting back and forth between the two mutants wondering what had happened since this morning. Remy simply smirked and shuffled cards absent-mindedly while taking it all in.

When Rogue had stopped to stand beside Jubilee, she'd placed herself at Angel's side. Now the blond, winged man was desperately trying to demonstrate just how uninterested he was since the only thing to break Wolverine's intense attention away from Rogue were the threatening glances he occasionally shot towards the innocent mutant who happened to suddenly find himself in close proximity to the resident southern belle.

Up in the control booth, Professor Xavier wondered if he was going to have to intervene soon rather than continuing to trust that the two powerful mutants would work things out on their own. Rather than revealing the source of the odd undercurrents currently flowing throughout the room below, Charles simply smiled at his houseguest Moira who was enjoying a brief break before heading back to her research center on Muir Island. At Scott's signal he instigated the chosen program while keeping a close watch on each team member. They individually began to wend their way through the warehouse district except for Angel who soared overhead. Different members of Magneto's following managed to intercept the X-Men and isolate them resulting in numerous mini-battles ensuing. Everything was proceeding predictably until Rogue, who was slinking around a towering stack of crates while peering carefully to catch sight of any enemies, was suddenly attacked by none other than Sabertooth.

With a menacing roar the feline feral leapt down to crouch before her, swiping with one massive hand and ripping the side of her practice suit. Rogue paused only a moment to switch her skin to active and then lunged at her attacker with a snarl of her own. Her hand latched onto his forearm thinking to drain him and use his own powers against him. What she hadn't counted on was the fact that the black-eyed man had learned a lot about her and this simulation took that into account. His arms were covered by leather sleeves which shielded him from her skin.

His lips twisted in a vicious version of a smile. "Huh-uh… not this time little girl." Creed chuckled with malice. "I'm gonna make you scream," he promised. Rogue was scared, but not ready to give up by a long shot. She narrowed her eyes, studying the situation, and then made a snap decision. She leapt at his face and grabbed onto him with both bare hands. Sabertooth's hair covered most of his features, but her fingers were in contact with enough of his bare flesh to begin absorbing him.

He faltered, but Victor Creed would not be so easily or quickly defeated by a frail woman-child. He roared with anger only to hear it echoed with ferocity by another close behind where he grappled with the clinging female. Rogue let out her own uncontrolled scream when the long, sharp claws that pierced the lungs of the suddenly fading simulation of an arch-enemy also thrust through her legs where they'd been wrapped around Sabertooth's torso. She automatically turned off her absorption to protect the others.

Shocked at the turn of events, Logan slid the adamantium claws back into their resting positions inside his arms and felt the fear and self-loathing flood him just as it had all those years ago when she'd tried to help him escape his nightmares. Marie tumbled to the ground when her injured legs wouldn't support her weight. The profuse bleeding already had her skin paling more than usual. Not only had he impaled her legs, but the Creed sim had scraped through her tender side almost down to the bones of her ribcage on her right side using his adamantium coated claw-like nails. Logan fell against her instantly finding any exposed skin he could to touch, mentally urging her to flip the switch on again. Nothing was happening, though, and he began to panic. "Come on, darlin'," he began to plead.

He barely caught the attempted shake of her head. "Logan, sugah, Ah'm not gonna do that to ya' 'gin," she whispered her refusal. Jean was skidding across the now empty floor to begin a preliminary examination.

"Infirmary. Now." The redhead was in her element and began ordering the others around succinctly. Right now the biggest obstacle was the force of nature known as Wolverine who wasn't about to let Rogue out of his reach. _LOGAN!_ she finally shouted in his mind. Now that she had his attention she spoke aloud, "She'll be fine, Logan, but only if you get out of the way and let me do my job."

Reluctantly Logan stepped back and allowed her to be moved. He was not letting her out of his sight, however. When they would have shut the doors and pulled the curtain to cut him off from her, Logan snarled ferociously and they realized it would do no good. "Just let him through; it's easier and this way he won't destroy anything." Jean shot a serious look at him, though. "Don't get in the way and don't interfere, Logan. I mean it." With a curt nod, he agreed.

She set to work efficiently and quickly and soon had all the wounds cleaned. When Rogue started to rouse and moan with pain, Jean administered an extremely strong sedative. After Jean had done all she could at present, she went to prepare for the required surgical procedures. Logan, meanwhile, had been running through several things in his mind. Once he was certain Jean was paying him no attention, Logan reached for his girl's hand and cradled it in his own raising it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. He smiled as he felt the pull begin and her mutation drew on his power. His suspicions about the effect the sedative would have on her control proved correct. Now he could finally take care of her.

Jean returned to find her patient still sedated but breathing steadily and healed so perfectly there weren't even any scars from her recent injuries while the man who'd promised not to interfere lay sprawled on the floor wearing the oddest smile. They settled him on another bed while Charles scanned both patients' minds to ensure their health and safety. With a suspicious twinkle to his eye he assured Jean and Scott that both would be fine after they'd rested more. He remained until he'd set their minds completely at ease before retiring. His mind remained busy as he ascended to the main level, conjecture and curiosity warring for dominance in his thoughts as he almost silently wheeled himself through the wide corridors.

When he'd arrived back in his study, he was joined by his guest Moira. She'd been polite enough to not comment on the happenings they'd walked in on her first evening here and the same sense of decorum had led to her making herself scarce since the events which had unfolded earlier in the danger room and then the medical facilities. Now she decided to enjoy the companionship of her very dear friend while perhaps also allowing him a break from the tension holding those in residence in its grip.

"Is this a bad time, Charles?" she enquired.

The smile she always inspired with her melodious voice instantly graced his narrow lips. "Of course not, Moira. Please join me."

She returned his smile easily while thinking what a regally impressive man he was. "Even with the student body away, your institute is as exciting as ever."

He chuckled along with her. "Yes, at present that is all too true. Please forgive us for the recent displays you've witnessed. I assure you this is not typical of our instructors."

Her hand reached across the desk to pat his where it rested on the arm of his chair. "Charles, for that beautiful young woman to finally gain the control she's been without after all this time must have been overwhelming for her. Her giddy reaction is hardly out of order." He inclined his head in recognition of the veracity of her evaluation. She sat back once more and gave an ironic grin. "As for the rather basic and uh, instinct-driven Wolverine… well, who am I to judge a man in love trying to protect and help the object of his affection?"

His smile grew warmer at this. He leaned forward unable to tear his eyes away from the warm glow of hers as he spoke. "Your astuteness has always been part of your appeal, Moira."

Her hair swung a bit as she tilted her head to one side to give him a coquettish look. "Only part, Charles?"

"My dear, you must know that your charm is vast and one simple characteristic could not possibly begin to encompass that allure."

"Why Charles! When did you become such a flatterer?"

Their banter continued while Scott and Jean conversed in low tones with the other team members in the hallway outside the medical bay. "The professor checked in on them both and assures us both Logan and Rogue are just fine only in need of some additional rest. By tomorrow he should be annoying us all as usual and Rogue will be back to her typical self as well."

"Dat's good news 'bout de chere. An' t'ings not be de same wit'out Wolverine. Too quiet," he added with a shrug at the odd expression on Angel's face.

Jubilee agreed with him and with a final glace through the glass she, Kitty, John, and Bobby turned towards the elevator. They were on their way to a movie. Angel was tempted to slip in to let Rogue know his friendly wishes for a quick recovery, but memories of the intensely hot glares sent his way by Logan earlier led to his choice to go for a fly instead. Remy noted the significant looks shared by the husband and wife and offered his babysitting services for the pair resting on the uncomfortable beds on the other side of the door so the couple could go enjoy the relative peacefulness. "Do whatevah it is dat makes ya' happy." His sly look should have left them embarrassed at being caught out, but they really didn't care and accepted his offer readily.

It was a little over two hours later before the first stirrings from Rogue's bed caught Remy's attention. "Bon jour, chere. How's de belle fille feelin' now dat ya' all rested up?"

She looked a bit confused as her glance surveyed the room where she'd awakened. "Hey Cajun," she practically whispered in a very soft, subdued voice. She remembered what had happened and immediately lifted the sheet enough to look beneath it checking her wounded side. Seeing no evidence of the deep scratches there, she looked around again finally taking in Logan's presence on the other bed.

With sweet fondness taking any sting from the words she chastised his sleeping form. "Logan, you big jerk… what did you go and do now?"

Remy smiled at her words. Rogue noticed and wondered bemusedly, "What's that look about?"

"Not'in', belle. Jus' t'inkin' ya' an' de badger over dere make an interestin' couple, dat's all," he answered with false innocence.

Rogue's head was shaking in denial before he'd even finished speaking. "It's not lahke that, Remy. He's mah best friend." She looked back towards her secret (she thought) love tacking on absent-mindedly, "An' his name's Logan… or Wolverine. Quit callin' 'im 'badger', Gumbo."

He continued shuffling his cards while studying her without seeming to do so. "Watch out, chere… ya' accent's showin'." Remy couldn't resist pointing out her tell. Everyone had tells and her accent was one of Rogue's. It came out to play any time her emotions ran high. The thief had noticed early on that he heard it a lot from her when her 'friend' and mentor was around.

Her brows scrunched and her little nose wrinkled as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "Ya' still look a bit tired dere, mon amie. Why don' ya rest a bit more. Remy'll keep an eye on de Wolverine for ya'." When she looked at him suspiciously, his open expression set her mind at ease and she decided some more sleep might be a good idea.

"'Kay, then. Ah guess Ah will."

"Dat's right, chere… jus' go ta sleep and Remy'll see ta ev'ryt'in'." He spoke no more, only hummed soothing melodies from his days in the bayou which sent her back to sleep quickly.

Rogue's lips quirked up as she dreamt, Logan's psyche adding his two cents with that dry wit of his. Logan woke an hour after Remy had gotten Rogue back to sleep. The southerner almost chuckled aloud at the irony that even unconscious the pair couldn't get it together. The first indication of Logan's rousing was the twitching of his nose as it drew in the assorted scents tingeing the air. As soon as he caught Rogue's distinct scent, he sat up.

Impatiently ripping the restrictive IV from his arm and sensors from his bare chest, Logan threw them aside and made his swift, silent way to Rogue's bedside. He shot the other inhabitant of the room a suspicious glare before carefully lifting the side of her sheet to peer beneath at her previously injured side and legs, grunting with satisfaction at the flawless, pearly skin he spied. He settled the sheet quickly and grumpily demanded, "What're you doing here?"

Remy held his hands up defensively assuring, "Remy's jus' de babysitter. De fille jus' be sleepin' now. She woke up 'bout une hour ago, den she needed ta rest 'gain." He acted very nonchalant, still shifting the cards through his fingers easily. Logan was too distracted at the moment to know Remy was taking in the way his fingers drifted over Rogue's hair and the sheet covering her arm and hand.

"You can go now. I'll stay."

"Remy don' know 'bout dat, homme." See the aggressive stance adopted by the far more violently inclined Wolverine, Remy held his hands aloft. He seemed to be using that gesture a lot these days in an attempt to diffuse tense situations. "Gambit promised Jeannie he'd keep 'is eye on you an' Roguey an' don' wan' any trouble later on. Desole, mon ami, but Ah believe Ah'll be stickin' 'round a while longer."

Logan growled. He wanted to storm upstairs and demand they get Gumbo out of his hair, but he didn't want to leave his Marie alone with the ladies' man long enough to shout his case to whoever he found first. Just when his frustration was about to win out and he was considering using his claws on the nearest piece of equipment, Remy smirked and with a humorous twist to his lips he let Logan know that, "De Prof. says it be a'right ta leave ya' ta look aftah la belle Rogue 'til Jean gets back in a bit."

"Well, it's about time. Now get out of here." Just as Remy was shutting the door, Logan added belligerently, "And don't call her 'Roguey'!" _What were you thinking of anyway, Wheels – leavin' that player down here with Rogue defenseless that way?_ he sent.

Logan's fists clenched at the bald man's chuckle echoing in his mind. _I assure you, Logan, I would not have allowed it were I not certain you were both safe._ Logan just grunted and went to resume his seat beside Rogue's bed. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as he listened to her even breathing. It was a relief to note that it was her usual sleeping pattern and not the shallow, forced breaths he'd heard from her earlier. Running one finger swiftly along her jaw to test whether or not her skin was active, he let a brief, small smile lift his lips.

Now knowing it was alright, Logan sat back, drawing her hand out from under the thin covers and holding it in his own while he watched steadfastly over her with eyes wearing an uncharacteristically soft expression. It was a good thing there was nobody else around to witness the difference in the normally frightening man.

When Jean arrived later in the very early morning hours, she moved quietly trying not to disturb the unusual but somehow perfect pair now sleeping. Jubilee had seen her and followed her down only to whisper a cloyingly sweet, "Awww!" which woke both recovering X-men.

Rogue stirred and almost fell when she instinctively rolled to one side seeking a warmer spot to rest. Her hand, however, was caught on something. When her eyes opened to find Logan stumbling awkwardly to his feet and dropping her hand like it was burning him, she instantly felt strangely shy herself. Neither trained fighter would look the other in the face and both were darting looks around the room in search of some way to escape the uncomfortable situation.

"Uh, the Professor's callin' me. I'll see ya' later, kid." Only when he was halfway through the door did he call back softly, "Glad you're okay now." _When did I become so chickensh-… _He knew it was when he realized if he stayed another second he was going to do something monumentally stupid. That's when he'd known it was time to lie and the professor was as good an excuse to high-tail it out of there as any.

The chill of the air began erasing the residual warmth that lingered from his touch. With a sigh, Rogue tilted her eyes up to prevent the tears that wanted to fall and gave her attention to her two friends who were now talking animatedly to her.


End file.
